House Warming
by Kami Count D
Summary: A look at love through Kurama's eyes. Yusuke/Hiei. Yaoi Rewrite.


I am fixing this old one-shot up and reposting it. I just made some grammar and punctuation corrections and a few line rewrites. The plot is still basically the same. This was my first one-shot, and I love this simple story. There just aren't enough Yusuke/Hiei stories out there. This was also my one and only YYH fanfic. Maybe I'll write a sequel one day.

"House Warming."

Genre: Romance.

Pairing: Hiei/Yusuke

Summary: A look at love through Kurama's eyes. One shot. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of its characters or plots. I'm making no profit from this.

Warning: Extreme sweetness.

A.N.~ The entire fic takes place from Kurama's POV. Kurama's thoughts are formatted in _**bold, italics.**_

Something was wrong. No… not really wrong, per say, just different; odd.

Everyone had made the trip over to Yusuke's brand new apartment to have a little moving in party. They had ate, drank, and been merry. Then they had settled down for a movie: Some American film, 'Big Eden' it was called. Kurama hated subtitles.

_**Nice enough of a movie on its own, really it was,**_ thought Kurama. _**Yet, it was long**_.

And indeed, the movie had everyone off in a slumber. Even Kurama had fallen asleep, and had just regained himself when he'd heard someone go into the kitchen and bang around in the cabinets for a bit. That lout Kuwabara had fallen asleep in-between Yukina and Botan_**, The man is in heaven.**_ Keiko was asleep on the floor. Kurama was in an armchair off to the side of the couch, Yusuke was sitting on the love seat.

Yusuke had been a little depressed over moving out on his mom, but he had no choice, really. Not only was he a danger to her, attracting all types of evil things to their home, but he could hardly concentrate on his studies with her traipsing around the house like a drunk jester, let alone his detective training and quests. So in the end, he had to leave. Yet, he had been so sad, and no one had really known how to lift his spirits. Then Kurama and Botan had come up with an idea. That was the reason for the little get-together, to cheer him up and get him used to his new apartment. It was a rousing success, for the most part.

Even Hiei had gotten into the spirit of things in his own way. _**Yes, I do believe that is the first time I've seen Hiei drop his guard like that. He had a few drinks, and had even snickered a bit at Kuwabara's drunken antics. It was a whole new side to him that none of us has ever seen before. I'm so glad we had this party.**_ It was a sort of trust that Hiei had given them all, he truly believed he was safe amongst them, that he wouldn't be harmed or ridiculed for being himself and not constantly on guard.

Then they sat for the movie.

_**Well, at least, Hiei was sitting there on the loveseat a moment ago... he must have been the one who woke me on the way to the kitchen…**_ Indeed, as soon as he thought it, Hiei returned with a hot mug of tea, and took his previous place next to Yusuke. That was another odd thing; Though Hiei had started to… _tolerate_… Yusuke after the Saint Beasts quest way back when, no one ever saw the two of them actually sit and have a conversation. He couldn't hear all of what they were saying, as they were conversing in low tones, but he could hear enough to be puzzled.

"I'm glad you came, Hiei. I figured you wouldn't bother. Partying is such a stupid human thing after all..." Yusuke smirked at his small friend. The look Kurama could see in his eyes was odd. He seemed to be laughing at some internal private joke that Kurama didn't understand: He wondered if Hiei were in on it.

Hiei chuckled derisively, "Yes, well, I had nothing better to do. The human world is so utterly boring at times, even watching the ape humiliate himself is better than wandering about. I don't see how you stand it here." He shot an amused glance at Kuwabara's sleeping (drooling) form and scowled, "He's going to be even more useless than usual in the morning. He should never drink that much. Maybe I should put him out of his misery now...?"

Kurama was in awe at this strange behavior. Hiei looked so relaxed that the fox-spirit couldn't believe it. He was talking and joking, with _Yusuke_ of all people. Would wonders never cease?

"Yeah, maybe," was Yusuke's only reply. He was looking at Hiei very oddly. In fact, the spirit detective's gaze seemed to be even making Hiei himself a little uneasy. Hiei looked down and sipped at his tea a bit hesitatingly, then finally leaned back with a sigh, slowly letting his head fall to the cushion of the couch_**. He's closing his eyes! In front of them all! Knowing that at least one of them was awake!**_ _**Goodness!**_ For all the time that Hiei and Kurama had been traveling together, he had not so much as blinked if he thought Kurama was still awake, let alone relaxed enough to _close his eyes_ in front of him.

But there he was, right next to a wide awake Yusuke, slipping down for a rest. Kurama felt faint. Then the impossible happened. Yusuke slowly reached out a hand and rubbed it down the side of Hiei's face, very gently. Expecting Hiei to jump up and cut Yusuke's arm off, or for him to at least open his eyes and yell at him, Kurama readied himself to calm the irritable demon down..

Hiei didn't react: Not even opening his eyes. _**He actually leaned into the touch**_! Yusuke continued to softly stroke his face, with slightly pink cheeks, and a small smile on his lips.

_**This isn't like him. This isn't normal for either of them! I wonder what's going on. How could I have missed something so important? **_Kurama wondered on the whole thing, trying to stifle his gasp of consternation.

"Beautiful." Yusuke's whisper, finally, caused Hiei's eyes to snap open. Yusuke just continued to stroke and stare, an unreadable emotion deep in his eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The blush steadily rising up Yusuke's neck was the only sign of his discomfort at saying these words: Otherwise, he seemed very calm.

"What?" Hiei looked suspicious. _**Now that's more like it!**_ Suspicion was a look so common on Hiei's face, that it almost seemed to be his natural state of being. "I'm not-"

"I said you are beautiful, and I mean it." Yusuke glared at him, as if daring him to disagree. Kurama really thought he would.

"You can't be serious, Uremeshi." Hiei shot up. "I'm getting more tea." He announced this as if this was the most important news Yusuke had ever gotten. He zipped out of the room without a backwards glance. Yusuke put his hands behind his back, in his usual posture, and sighed. It wasn't long before Hiei came back, sporting a new cup of tea and a scowl. He sat. He sighed.

"Yusuke…"He started, staring down into the tea as if it held all the answers. He sighed again, "You must forgive me. I am... just not familiar with this type of thing. I know we've been speaking of it on and off for a while now. You tell me that this path is a good one, that it will be pleasurable and fun." He paused and twisted the cup in his hands, an uncharacteristically apprehensive look on his normally fierce features. "I just can't... make myself believe that this is real. I find myself paranoid of the smallest actions from you, but at the same time, I feel almost…" He trailed off, scowling again. "All of these useless human emotions..."

Yusuke straightened in his seat and sighed sharply, shaking his head. He looked down into Hiei's face, his own slightly red. "Aw, man. Look, it's ok. I understand. I know it must be hard for a de- no. I mean, it must be hard for you to understand something so... well, human and silly and emotional . It was hard for me to admit at first, too." _**I sometimes forget how much Yusuke has grown, has matured, over these last few trying years. It really is amazing.**_

Hiei laughed softly. _**Good grief! He actually laughed: A real laugh, not a smirk and a condescending chuckle. Hiei is more affected by this than I thought.**_ "Yes, well. Maybe it's time I got more... cultured in your ways, as it was." Hiei actually blushed slightly, and took a long sip of his tea, regarding Yusuke over the rim. Yusuke grabbed one of Hiei slender wrists and slipped the cup from his hands, setting it on the side table.

"This has been a wonderful day, and really, I know I'm an ass at times, but I do appreciate the fact that you came. I know you did it for my sake, and, well, thank you. Only, this...I dunno, tension? This whatever between us has been driving me crazy! I can't stand the thought of making you uncomfortable with this, but I don't want to back down either. I don't want to give you up without at least trying." Yusuke smirked, "I'm a stubborn bastard, and it would be against my stubborn bastard code." Yusuke shot a flirtatious grin a Hiei, who smirked back and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Yusuke leaned towards Hiei, and tugged his hand, pulling Hiei into a rough embrace. Hiei tensed immediately, but then seemed to melt slightly, splaying his hands on the taller man's shoulders.

_**What the...? **_

Yusuke put his fingers on his chin and lifted it, staring into the eyes of the smaller fire demon.

"You're so beautiful. I… I think I love you," was all the man said before slowly lowering his face, until he was kissing Hiei softly on the lips.

Kurama had to try his best to keep from gasping in shock, and then Hiei started to _return_ the kiss. _**This is too much!**_ Yusuke wrapped his hands around Hiei's waist and transplanted him on his lap, where Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke neck, and proceeded to seemingly try and eat his tongue. At least that's what it looked like from where Kurama was sitting.. A deep moan sounded, but Kurama couldn't tell which of the men it was from.

They broke apart when the need for air became too much. Gasping they continued to moan as Yusuke trailed wet kisses down Hiei's neck and shoulder blade. "Do you want to go to my bedroom?" he whispered. Hiei looked at him intensely, his prior nervousness seeming to return with a vengeance, before visibly forcing himself to relax and nodding hesitantly. Yusuke stood, still holding Hiei in his arms, and carried him out of the room and down the hall.

_**Oh, dear gods above! This is...is...unprecedented! **_

Kurama couldn't just leave it at that. He had to know what was going to happen, even if it felt just a little bit like voyeurism to do so. Being as quiet and stealthy as a fox, he slipped down to Yusuke's room. They had obviously been in a bit of a rush, because they hadn't closed the door completely. _**They probably figured everyone was asleep anyway**_. He peeked around the corner to see Yusuke and Hiei laying side by side on the futon, Yusuke was facing Hiei who was flat on his back.

He watched in shock and awe as Yusuke reached over to run his hand down Hiei's face again, and proceed to pull down to the cloak that Hiei always wore. He looked up at Hiei questioningly. After a slight pause, Hiei nodded slightly, and Yusuke started to work the cloth off. _**He only takes that off when he's fighting! He doesn't like people looking at his body too much... Well, I guess there's a time and place for everything…**_ Kurama felt a bit hot around the collar.

Soon, Hiei was only wearing his soft cotton pants. Yusuke had slipped his own shirt off hastily, and laid back down beside him. "God, Hiei, you're so beautiful. So small... God..." He leant over and placed a kiss on Hiei's chest, causing the demon to shiver slightly.

"Don't call me small." Hiei scowled, but his eyes looked almost lost. At the same time that he looked as if he didn't really want Yusuke to stop. He looked startled when Yusuke reached up and began removing the piece of cloth hiding his Jagan eye. Normally he wouldn't let anyone remove it, but now he just looked on with a trusting look that was odd on his usually suspicious face.

Yusuke ran a hand through the white star in Hiei's hair and finished removing the band. Looking into Hiei's other two eyes; he placed a small kiss on the closed lids of the Jagan. Hiei's eyes snapped shut, and he arched right off the futon, gasping Yusuke's name.

"I don't want to rush this, Hiei." Yusuke's voice cracked with need, but he honestly looked like he wanted to do right by Hiei. He didn't want to ruin it. "I'm just glad you're here. Can I... can I just hold you tonight?" Hiei sighed and nodded wistfully in agreement. Yusuke gently rolled over and pulled Hiei on top of him; sighing in pleasure. The only thing separating them now was Hiei's cotton pants and Yusuke's jeans. They kissed more, one kiss more passionate than the next, until Hiei's small frame trembled on top of Yusuke.

"Oh," Hiei moaned as soon as he had the breath to do so. "Oh." Yusuke smiled down at him and sighed happily.

Kurama watched as Yusuke pulled the blankets over them both, and Hiei shifted into a more comfortable position at his side, draped halfway across his chest and legs. They both looked content for a moment in the low illumination of the streetlights outside. They looked happy.

_**Well, I guess anything could happen. This party certainly cheered him up, at any rate!**_ Though still partially in shock, Kurama was very happy for his two friends: Happy that they both had a home to call their own now, and someone to love as their own. Quietly, after sliding the door to the room closed, he walked back to the living room. Spotting the tea left unchallenged, he gathered all the dirty dishes in the room and took them to the kitchen. _**Pigs.**_ He smiled fondly at Kuwabara, still asleep, drooling into an empty pizza box. He was fond of everything tonight, it seemed.

After throwing a blanket over Keiko, Botan, and the rest, he settled down on the couch to continue his nap, not wanting to leave his friends even if they were all asleep. He was feeling particularly companionable tonight. Everything seemed just right.

_**Now if only I could get Koenma to notice me...**_


End file.
